Confession
by ChanPark
Summary: Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun. Baekhyun kekasih YiFan. Apa jadinya? *summary gagal*/1shoot/ChanBaek, KrisBaek. REVIEW!


Tittle: Confession

Author: Yusniar Ayuni a.k.a ChanPark a.k.a Jung Hyun Young

Cast:

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Wu YiFan (Kris)

Genre: Romance

Length: 1shoot

Note: Annyeong reader, saya bawa Fanfic 1shoot. Karena belum keotakan buat bikin chap3 yang I Hate You, Because I Love You. Jadi saya bikin Songfic. Buat yang nunggu next nya maaf yeeh :D Cast nya Chanbaek terus? Haha :D maklum saya ChanBaek shipper. Nanti kalo ada waktu saya bikin couple yang lain. Kritik diperlukan.

_Kau memberitahuku tentang pengakuannya padamu, memintaku untuk mengucapkan selamat _

_Dengan senyum bahagia aku melihat untuk pertama kalinya._ _Nyanyian gembira bahwa_

_itu adalah awal yang sulit dan itu akan bertahan selamanya_

Chanyeol POV

Baekhyun, kulihat dia berjalan menuju kearahku. Dia bersemangat, ah mungkin lebih bersemangat . Senyuman terpampang diwajahnya. Sangat senang melihat orang yang kita cinta tersenyum. dia melambaikan tangan padaku, akupun tersenyum.

"Annyeong Chanyeol. Ahh apa kau ada waktu untukku saat ini?" to the point Baekhyun berbicara. Membuat perhatianku yang semula tertuju pada buku yang kubaca beralih padanya.

"Dengan senang hati ByunBaek. Kau ingin bicara apa?" Respect. Aku tak mampu tuk mengabaikan seseorang yang kucinta meski dia belum menjadi milikku.

"Wu YiFan, aku taktau harus berkata apa saat dia mengatakan perasaannya padaku. Yang jelas aku sangat bahagia saat itu."

Degg..

Apa yang dia katakan? Wu YiFan? Sang ketua Osis itu mengatakn perasaan pada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun sangat bahagia? Sesaakk… hatiku sesak Baekhyun. "ap—apa kau menerimanya Baekhyun?"

"Tentu saja." Kedua kali, dia membuat hatiku sesak. Hari ini, dan selanjutnya kau akan menjadi milik Wu YiFan, Baekhyun. Mungkin saat sepi menyapa aku akan berteriak sekencang kencangnya. Menangis saat hujan datang. Merenung saat kau tidak ada bersamaku.

"Chukkae Baekhyun. Aku harap kalian selalu bersama" Aku tersenyum walau senyum palsu dan kata kata yang sebenarnya bukan itu yang kuharapkan.

"Gomawo Chanyeollie. Aku senang kau mengucapkan itu "

Dan setelah ini, mungkin kau akan menjauh dariku kah Baekhyun? Mungkin kau akan menghabiskan waktumu bersamanya. Aku taktau. Kuharap kau tak akan melupakanku.

"Cheonma"

_Meski begitu, bahkan jika kau gadis milik pria lain,_

_Aku tetap menyukaimu_

_Bahkan jika aku tidak bisa memilikimu, bahkan jika kita tidak pernah bisa,_

_tidak apa-apa, aku akan mencintaimu, aku percaya._

Baekhyun terus memperlihatkan senyumnya. Aku tahu, dia bahagia saat ini, benar benar bahagia. Dan aku malah sebaliknya, walaupun sebenarnya memang harus aku bahagia karena orang yang kusayang pun bahagia. Tapi, disisi lain aku terpuruk, taka da kesempatan untuk memiliki Baekhyun. Aku tetap menyukainya. Bahkan ketika aku tak dapat kesempatan sekali saja. Aku tetap menyukainya.

"Chanyeol,apa kau lapar?" dia bertanya padaku.

"Hmmm.. sepertinya? Apa kau juga seperti itu?"

"Mari" Baekhyun mengandeng tanganku.

"Untuk apa?" Aku malah berbalik Tanya padanya.

"Makan. Kau bilang kau lapar. Ayo kita ke kantin" Baekhyun malah berbalik menggandeng tangan. Aku tersenyum, walaupun memang dia milik orang lain, mungkin aku bisa dekat dengannya. Bisa terus mencintainya.

.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol, kau baik baik saja kan? Apa kau sakit?" Baekhyun cemas memlihatku yang sepertinya tak selera makan. Aku menggeleng. "Tadi kau bilang lapar?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya.

"Sudah, aku tidak apa-apa. Kau percaya padaku kan?" Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

_Sebuah keserakahannya dan obsesi yang terus melekat._

_Aku berteriak untuk cinta sialan ini._

_sedih, sedih, aku ingin kau. Aku selalu melihatmu cemas._

_Tapi sekarang kau terlarang._

_Sayangnya, sayangnya, aku menginginkanmu_

Grepp

Kris datang dan memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang. Panas, seseorang tolong bawakan aku air sedingin dinginnya agar aku tak panas melihat adegan itu. "Yifan?" Senyuman terulas di bibir manis Baekhyun. Apa kau bahagia bersamanya Baekhyun? Apa kau tak tau aku disini juga mencintaimu? Apa kau kurang puas jika hanya aku yang berada disisimu?

"Sebaiknya aku pergi. Aku takut menganggu kalian berdua, permisi."

"Kau tak melanjutkan makanmu, Chanyeol?"

"Tidak usah. Aku takut menganggu kalian" aku pergi dari hadapan sepasang kekasih yang tak kuinginkan.

.

.

.

Malam sepi menyapa, kini aku sendiri apa yang tadi siang terjadi? Baekhyun? Sekarang benar benar milik Kris, milik sang ketua Osis. Baekhyun, apa tak pernah kau sadari aku mencintaimu? Dunia tidak adil, mengapa disaat aku akan segera mengucapkan kata cinta padamu. Kau sudah bersamanya.

"Baekhyuuunnnn…" Aku berteriak sekencang mungkin, menghilangkan beban yang ada di benakku.

.

.

.

Author POV

Cahaya menembus jendela kamar namja berambut kecoklatan. Terbangun dengan cahaya sinar matahari. Mengerjap ngerjapkan mata sekejap kemudian terbangun dari bedcover king size nya.

Melamun. Kejadian kemarin membuat dirinya tidak mampu menghilangkan frustasi nya saat itu.

"Selamat pagi dunia yang mulai saat ini akan gelap" Tersenyum masam. Iya, Chanyeol tersenyum masam.

.

.

.

Koridor sekolah pun dipenuhi siswa yang berlau lalang. Begitu pun Chanyeol. Ia berjalan dengan malas ke kampus –Mungkin Baekhyun akan lebih menghabiskan waktu dengan YiFan sekarang- pikirnya.

"Heyy" Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk sangat sampai Chanyeol memukul kepala orang yang menepuk pundaknya itu. "Yaak.. Jongin kau mengagetkanku"

"Ckk..mian. Aku hanya terlalu agresif memberitahu kabar gembira padamu" Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya. _Kabar gembira? Jelas saja dia tak akan senang karena mungkin mood nya sedang buruk karena Baekhyun._ Tapi apa salahnya untuk tahu. "Mwo? Kabar gembira?" Jongin –temannya- hanya mengangguk. "Sekolah kita mengadakan pesta, pesta ulangtahun sekolah mungkin"

"Dan?"

"Mungkin kau akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu di pesta itu. Yaah mahasiswa yang lainpun seperti itu, Yeol. Kau ini bagaimana sih -_-. Mungkin saja setelah menyanyi kau akan menembak Baekhyun di depan banyak orang" PLETAK.

Lagi lagi, Jongin hanya mendapat sebuah jitakan dari Chanyeol. "Dia mempunyai namjachingu bodoh!" Jongin terbelalak kaget, pasalnya dia melihat perubahan drastis raut muka Chanyeol. "Eh? Nuguya? Aku baru mengetahuinya" "Wu YiFan"

Jongin makin terbelalak kaget "MWO? JINJA? Bagaimana dengan kau? Apa kau baik baik saja?"

"Sudahlah. Aku tidak apa-apa asal dia bahagia"

.

.

.

'_**Treeng..Treeng' **_

Bel istirahat berbunyi, seperti kebanyakan sekolah siswa berhamburan keluar kelas. Kecuali Chanyeol, dia sama sekali tak beranjak dari kursi yang ia duduki sedari tadi. Kenapa Baekhyun Baekhyun dan Baekhyun selalu menghantui pikirannya. Dia menyumpahi dirinya yang terlambat melangkah dari Wu YiFan untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun. Ah sungguh dia seperti orang gila sekarang.

"Kenapa tak ke taman?" Seseorang memanggilnya. Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya melihat si pemilik suara tersebut. "Ba..Baekhyun?"

"Heey.. aku menunggumu bodoh!" Baekhyun menjitak kepala Chanyeol. "Untuk apa?" Chanyeol terlihat bingung kali ini.

"Yaak..bodoh!" Baekhyun hanya mempoutkan bibirnya. Perasaan Chanyeol bercampur sekarang antara bingung,sedih,senang ckck. "Aah mian Baek, kukira kau ada janji dengan kekasihmu itu" Kali ini, Baekhyun yang bingung.

"Yasudah kajja ketaman" Chanyeol berdiri dan mengajak Baekhyun pergi. Setidaknya mood Chanyeol sudah agak membaik.

.

.

.

"Baek.. emm bagaimana jika aku menyanyikan sebuah lagu saat pesta ulangtahun sekolah?"

"Tidak buruk. Kau memiliki suara yang khas"

"Benarkah?"

"Bisa jadi."

"Aku akan berusaha."

Dialog singkat Chanyeol dan Baekyun. Kedengarannya singkat, namun itu membuat Chanyeol semakin memantapkan diri menyanyikan satu lagu saat pesta ulangtahun sekolah. Mungkin lebih tepat dia akan menyanyikan lagu tersebut khusus untuk Baekhyun.

"Baby Baek" YiFan, lagi lagi dia mengganggu kebersamaan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, walaupun begitu. Chanyeol tak berhak untuk apapun karena YiFan lah kekasih Baekhyun. "Chanyeol, kau bisa tinggalkan aku berdua dengan Baekhyun?" Ckk.. seenak jidatnya saja YiFan mengusir Chanyeol. "Baiklah"

_Kalau saja aku punya keberanian seperti laki-laki, akankah kita berbeda?_

_Aku pikir kau akan menyadari kalau aku melindungimu_

_di sisimu tanpa kata tapi aku bodoh_

Chanyeol POV

Sendiri lagi, sudah biasa. Baekhyun yang sedang bersamaku tiba tiba datang YiFan lalu mengusirku. Ckk.. YiFan walaupun Baekhyun milikmu, kau takbisa mengusirku seenak jidat seperti itu. Yaa, aku punya hati juga Wu YiFan.

"Maaf, tadi YiFan mengusirmu. Dia memang seenaknya saja" Aku menoleh, senyumannya masih saja membuatku jatuh lebih dalam di jurang cintanya. "Tidak apa-apa. Sepertinya yang dibicarakannya memang serius"

"Tidak juga."

"Hmm.. yasudah lupakan kata kataku."

"Aku ingat orang itu lagi."

"Siapa?"

"Yang memberikan surat padaku di lokerku, yang memberikan makanan kesukaanku, yang menyimpan handuk kecil di lokerku, yang memberikan susu strawberry saat aku benar benar menginginkan susu saat itu. Ahh"

"Lalu?"

"Semenjak aku jadian dengan YiFan, dia tak lagi mengirim itu semua. Biasanya dia tak absen mengirim surat setiap hari. Sayangnya aku tak mengetahuinya"

Deg..

Itu aku Baekhyun, itu aku. Aku tak berani mengatakan aku mencintaimu secara langsung. Aku takpunya keberanian banyak seperti laki-laki lain. Aku tak mudah untuk mengatakan perasan, hanya didalam hati aku berseru. Ckk.. katakan saja aku pengecut, tapi ini memang aku yang sebenarnya.

"Chanyeol, apa kau mendengarkanku?"

"Ahh.. tentu saja"

"Baguslah. Jika kau mengetahuinya, kau bisa bilang aku"

"Tentu."

Bodoh! Byun Baekhyun bodoh! Jelas saja aku mengetahuinya karena memang aku yang mengirim itu semua padamu.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana jika kau menyanyikan lagu itu khusus untuk Baekhyun.."

Baiklah menghela napas. "TIdak buruk. Apa YiFan akan marah?" "Tenang saja, Yeol"

Aku mulai berlatih, oh sungguh lagu ini membuatku menangis karena sama dengan kenyataan yang kualami. Memetik gitar, kemudian

_Oh, i.. I don't have anything i can give you_

_(but i'm) missing you_

_I can't even give you loving words_

_But i'm missing you_

_I can't even boldly wish for you to be mine_

_But i'm missing you_

_So i push you away_

_Because i'm a guy who has nothing but his own heart_

.

.

.

Pesta berlangsung meriah, setidaknya lebih kurang sedikit biaya dari pesta pernikahan. *lupakan* Aku mencari Baekhyun, tapi dia tak juga datang. Apa dia bersama YiFan? Ah tapi YiFan baru saja berpapasan denganku tapi tidak menggandeng Baekhyun. Kemana dia? Apa dia takmau melihatku bernyanyi untuknya. Hufftt, anak ini.

"Mari kita lihat penampilan Park Chanyeol dari kelas XI-A"

Aku naik keatas panggung, mudah mudah Baekhyun cepat datang dan mendengarkan apa yang kunyanyikan. Aku mulai memetik gitar, dan bernyanyi

_I love you. I'm sorry_

_But i can't do this anymore_

_I don't even have the right to get close to you_

_Don't love me_

_I don't have the ease of being able to give you my heart_

_I live every day beyond my strength_

_Each day is too much so i cry_

"Permisi, aku mau kedepan." Kudengar suara Baekhyun menginterupsi seseorang agar mundur kebelakang. Kutorehkan sebentar wajahku, benar, Baekhyun di depanku sekarang. Aku kembali memetik gitar,

_Oh, i.. I don't have anything i can give you_

_(but i'm) missing you_

_I can't even give you loving words_

_But i'm missing you_

_I can't even boldly wish for you to be mine_

_But i'm missing you_

_So i push you away_

_Because i'm a guy who has nothing but his own heart_

_I'm holding back, even though it hurts_

_Even tears are a luxury for me_

_I don't even have the right to look at you_

_Don't look at me_

_I know that my heart is wherever you are_

_Close enough our breaths can touch_

_Always in that same place_

_Oh, i… i don't have anything i can give you_

_(but i'm) missing you_

_I can't even give you loving words_

_But i'm missing you_

_I can't even boldly wish for you to be mine_

_But i'm missing you_

_So i push you away_

_More than anyone else in this world_

_I love you, so i hold back_

_Oh i… i can't hold your hand_

_But i'm missing you_

_I'm worried i might just have my tears to hold_

_So i'm missing you_

_I can't tell you to stay with me_

_But i'm missing you_

_So it's too much, but in the end_

_It's because i'm a man who has nothing but his own heart_

Setelah bernyanyi, aku membungkukan badan. Terdengar tepukan tangan dari semua orang, aku turun dari panggung kemudian menuju taman sekolah.

"Suaramu bagus"

Aku melihat kebelakang. Byun Baekhyun orang yang kutunggu telah datang. "Menunggu lama?" Aku hanya menggeleng. "Ah iya, ada apa menyuruhku kebelakang?"

"Emm.. Aku mau mengatakan sesuatu." Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya.

Kupegang kedua telapak tangannya "Byun Baekhyun, namja cantik yang sudah kusayangi sedang pertama bertemu yang selalu aku kirimkan surat setiap hari di loker miliknya.." Baekhyun tak mengerti.

"Pepatah mengatakan, cinta itu tak harus memiliki, dan itu terjadi padaku. Dia orang yang kusayangi itu, telah bersama orang lain."

"Ma..maksudmu aku?"

"Kupikir menunda pernyataan itu lebih baik, namun nyatanya tidak, aku terdahului oleh orang yang bernama Wu YiFan. Byun Baekhyun, aku mencintaimu. Ah tapi, tenang saja, aku tak meminta jawaban darimu, aku hanya mengutarakan isi hatiku selama ini. Kau, berbahagialah dengan YiFan, aku turut bahagia jika kau bahagia."

Baekhyun mulai terisak mendengar pernyataanku padanya. Ia memelukku "Maafkan aku Chanyeol..hikss..aku tidak menyadari kalau selama ini kau menyayangiku."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang jika kau senang, karena kita teman kan? Uljima, kau tidak manis lagi jika menangis." Aku menyeka air mata Baekhyun. "Aku bahagia jika kau bahagia Byun Baekhyun, jangan pernah mengecewakan YiFan. Arra?" Aku dan Baekhyun pun menautkan jari kelingking kami dan tersenyum bersama.

END.

Akhirnya selesai juga. Maap ye abal, gaje, kecepetan, soalnya bikinnya juga ngebut.

Mind to Review?


End file.
